Echo
by SongForThePainter
Summary: Emma had a much different secret in the cave. And she had to admit to it to save her family.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter One: Secrets

As Emma slashed at the cage with her blade, she knew she was fighting a losing battle. Neal's words only told her what she was already avoiding.

"Emma." he said, stopping her frantic movements, her sword dropping the the ground at her side. She got to her knees and put her fingers around the bars, pressing her face against it to look in at her first love. "You know that's not how this works." he said sadly. "You have to tell a dark secret to get me out."

Emma sighed, her eyes filling with tears as her hands gripped the bars tightly, her knuckles turning white. She felt three burning sets of eyes on her back but she couldn't care at this moment. She had to focus on freeing her sons father.

"I don't know what to say." she whispered, her voice exhausted and full of defeat as his hands wrapped around the bars on top of hers.

"I think your biggest secret is telling people how you really feel. But you have to right now, Emma. Tell me how you're feeling in this moment and we can get out of this place. We will save Henry and go back home. Just say it." Neal encouraged, his eyes locked on her, the dark green in them full of hope.

"I can't." she said, hitting her head against the bars separating them as tears fell down her cheeks. "There has to be another way to get you out." she begged, shaking her head as she pulled at the bars.

"There isn't. Emma, please. You have to do this. We have to get Henry and go home." he urged, reaching through the bars to hold her hand.

Behind them, Hook turned his head, looking anywhere but at the pair of them. He couldn't watch their love be reunited right in front of him. He wouldn't. He turned his back to them, pacing lazily in front of the caves entrance, a few feet behind charming and the princess.

"You can do this, Emma. No one here will judge you. We all have to face things we want to run from on this island. That's what Neverland does. It destroys us by testing our limits with the people we love. To spill our secrets out in front of them. You can do this. It's for your son." Snow called behind her. Emma heard every word and let it sink in as she dropped her hands from the bars. She let her eyes drop to the ground, breaking her stare with Neal as she said the last thing she ever wanted to admit. She said it for Henry.

"I love him." she muttered, running her hands up and over her knees as she spoke, still kneeling on the cold ground.

Nothing happened

"Say his name, Emma. Say you still love Neal. Believe in the truth. We have to get him out." Charming encouraged.

She shook her head violently now, her blonde hair covering her face before she ran her fingers through it and pulled it over one shoulder frantically. She pressed her thumbs to her temple as she rubbed her forehead, feeling more defenseless then ever before.

"I love Hook." she exclaimed, running her hands up through her hair again before her eyes shot up to look at Neal. "I love Hook." she whispered, shaking her head slowly now. "I"m sorry, Neal but I do. I love him." and with her last words, the ground shifted and the cage fell apart, leaving the contained man to stand motionless in front of her. She slowly got to her feet, whipping the tears from her eyes as she let her walls build backup. She did what she had to in order to save her son. And now it was time to do just that.

"Emma, wait." Neal called as she turned on her heels and walked down the bridge with her eyes locked straight in front of her.

"I am not talking about this." she snapped, walking past the others without a word and heading towards the entrance where Hook had stopped his pacing. He was now leaning against the rocks near the opening, his head lifting as she walked towards him. Towards her escape.

"Well, that was quite a bit off what I think we all expected." he teased, smirking as she brushed right past him and back into the forest, the pirate right behind her followed by the rest of her family.

"Don't start." she hissed, turning immediately, his body almost slamming into hers. The other three stopped a few feet behind, not wanting to get in the middle of a fight that was surly on the way. They simply watched as Hook tested her.

"Oh, I didn't, love. You did. You couldn't think of another secret? You've been on the run your whole life, you are sure to have a few to pick from." he said, grabbing her arms so she couldn't turn her back on him. They were dealing with this, and they were dealing with it _now._

"I'm sorry. I didn't know it would bother you so much. I'll try to think of your feelings next time we find ourselves in that situation. It's not stressful or emotionally draining at all." she spat sarcastically, ripping herself from his grasp before slamming her palm against his chest, his body not staggering at all from the blow.

"Maybe if you just told the truth more often, you wouldn't have this problem." he said, stopping her in her tracks as she turned to walk away. Her back was to him as her feet were frozen to where she stood.

"You're right. And look where the truth got me. Screaming in the forest at the man I just admitted I loved. I have no idea why I wasn't more upfront about it." she mocked, turning to look at him over her shoulder.

"Let's go." he muttered, brushing past her and onto the path they needed to stay on in order to find Pans camp. "We will rescue your son and your _real _true love." he enunciated. "Then we can get off this bloody island." And with those words, Hook created plenty of distance as he lead them in the right direction. He stayed many paces in front of the, Emma hanging back to walk beside Neal, in front of her parents.

"Neal, I-" but he didn't let her get any of the words out.

"Don't Emma. What's done is done. We just need to focus on getting Henry back and then we can deal with your stupidity." he said, rolling his eyes. Neal kept walking even as Emma stopped at his words, her parents right behind her in their surprise.

"How dare you." Charming hissed, moving past his wife and daughter until he slammed his hand against Neal's shoulder, turning him around.

"Don't talk to my daughter that way." he threatened.

Hook, who was a few feet ahead of them, stopped his movements when he stopped hearing their footsteps behind him.

"Come on, lads. No time for chit chat. I have so many things to do today. Appointments and such." he breathed with annoyance, tapping his wrist where his watch would be. He walked the few paces backward to the group, standing beside Emma as she grabbed her fathers hand.

"David, come on. Don't do this." she begged, pulled him away from Neal.

"I'm sorry if I upset you, sir. But I meant what I said. Emma has clearly let this island take a hold of her because she isn't as strong as she thinks she is."

She narrowed her eyes at him, daring him to continue. "Excuse me?" she said, still very aware of the pirates close presence as she felt his body heat radiating off of his skin beside her.

"You were _stupid, _Emma." he repeated, enunciating his words as he stepped up to her, toe to toe, his breath hitting her lips with each word.

"All you needed to do was be a mother for once in your damn life and focus on saving your flesh and blood. Your son. And you couldn't even do that? You had to go around falling in love with pirates while Henry was scared for his life? He probably doesn't even think anyone is coming to save him. Why should he? You gave him away once, why would he expect any more from you." Neal yelled, his face inches from Emmas. Her eyes filled with tears but she quickly blinked them back, replacing her stare with anger and disbelief. She opened her mouth to tell him off but never got more then a breath out.

Hook side stepped in front of her, shoving Neal's shoulders back with enough force to send him slamming into a thick tree trunk, his body sliding down it until he was crumpled against the base of it.

Mary Margaret covered her mouth to silence a gasp as she stepped back quickly against Davids chest. He wrapped his arm around her waist, leading her back away from the brawl. He then stomped over to the tree where Neal was getting to his feet and slammed his fist against his jaw, knocking him down again.

"Don't you ever talk to her like that again, are we clear? You might be Henry's father but you do not get speak to her any way that you please." he threatened, drawing his sword and pressing it against the side of his neck.

"Come on, mate." Hook smirked toward Charming, heading back to the path through the forest, his body brushing against Emmas as he moved.. "We don't need him to get out of here. I know the way out of Neverland. Lets find the boy."

Mary Margaret grabbed her husbands arm calmly, pulling him over to follow the pirate. Emma, however, stepped in the opposite direction, kneeling down in front of the injured mans spot on the ground. Hook turned to watch her movements, impressed by her strength and the calmness in her words.

"You don't know anything about me, Neal. You left me, pregnant, in jail while you went off doing god knows what. I was the one who had a life to think about. A _child _to think about." she reiterated. "I did what was best for him and I don't regret that for a second. And I have been nothing but focused on saving him since the moment I noticed he was taken from me. So don't you _dare _come into this thinking you know all the facts. Because you don't. You're mad about what I said in the cave and I get that. But even if I didn't love him." she said, unable to say his name again in the same sentence as the word love." I still wouldn't love you." she seethed, standing up calmly and walking over to the rest of the group as they headed into the forest.

"So, you finally got to play the protective dad card, David. How did it feel?" she teased playfully as they heading to Pans camp, only half a day away now as the light disappeared from the sky.

"I'll be honest, it felt pretty damn good." he smiled, hugging his daughter to his side as the walked, kissing the woman's head before him and his wife quickened the pace, walking ahead of Hook and their daughter.

"And you." Emma started, taking his wrist and pulling him back so he would match her pace and walk beside her. "Thank you. For responding when I couldn't find the words." she said sincerely, looking up at him .

"Let's set up camp here for the night. We will be with Henry by tomorrow at dusk." David said, gathering a arm full of firewood and throwing it into the center of the small clearing they had now found themselves in. Mary Margaret threw two large blankets on the ground close enough to the fire to keep warm through the night. Each on opposite sides of the flames.

"We will scout the area." Hook offered, grabbing Emmas wrist and pulling her quickly behind him into the forest. She walked ahead of him, thinking they were really doing as he said. Hook, however, stopped her movements by wrapping his arms around her waist from behind and pulling her back against his chest as he turned her around, her body slamming against his.

"What are you -" but he cut her off, his hooked arm tightening around her waist while his hand cupped her cold cheek, darkness spreading over the forest.

"I can't be this close to you these past few days and not touch you. It's driving me mad, love." he admitted, his voice angry at this fact. At his own emotions.

"I'm sorry you are stuck here. This isn't your fight and somehow you still got dragged into it." she sighed, resting her hands against his chest before leaning her head down to fall under his chin. Her hair smelled intoxicating as he breathed in, holding her in his arms.

He grabbed her chin with his hand, pulling it up so she would look at him again. "That's not what you should be apologizing for, lass." he said, lust taking over his blue eyes.

"What should I be apologizing for?" she whispered, her breath against his lips as she spoke, her eyes never leaving his.

"For making me believe it was a one time thing when we both know well enough it will never be." he breathed firmly, pressing his lips against hers with more force then he intended. His hook cupped her side as his hand pressed down her back, gripping the edge of her shirt.

"I have to have you. And I have to have you, _now." _he said through clenched teeth, ripping the shirt from her body and tossing it to the ground.

She pressed her chest against his as she wrapped her around around his neck, her fingers raking through his hair, pulling him down harder against her. She let his bottom lip fall between hers as she sucked on it, running her tongue lightly over the swollen flesh, a masculine groan escaped his throat.

Hook spun her around, pressing her backside hard against a nearby tree. She hitched one leg up his side, pressing her knee to his waist. Hook trailed open mouth kisses down from her lips to her pulse point, sucking on the sensitive skin there, earning a soft moan from the blonde savior. He took his hand and hoisted her other leg up, forcing her to wrap her ankles around his waist. She threw her head back with a shaky breath as he moved to the top of her shoulder, nibbling at her flesh gently.

"Well, you sure moved on fast." a voice called from behind them. Emma gasped in surprise, letting her legs fall from around the pirate as he held her back in his palm, easing her feet onto the ground. She whipped her head back to see Neal standing a few feet behind them, his face bruised and bloody from their encounter earlier.

Hook grabbed her around the waist and pulled her back slightly so he was a step in front of her.

"What are you doing here, mate? I believe her dear old father made it clear you were to stay away." Hook questioned.

"I'm afraid that's impossible. See, Emma's mine. And she always will be." Neal replied, his voice a threatening tone as he stepped close to them. He smirked in their direction as he drew a blade from his side holster, a dark purple liquid dripping down the length of it.

"Nightshade." they both whispered, taking a step back as he advanced.

**Please Review. No Flames. Thanks dearies**


	2. Chapter 2

**Just in case you missed the rating before, it's rated M and this chapter only scratched the surface as to why 3 Tonights episode was great. Neal get out of here, Captain Swan for life. Review please, I love you all**

Chapter Two: Is One Enemy Not Enough In Neverland?

"So how about we make this simple. Emma, come with me." he said calmly, looking over Hooks shoulder to lock eyes with his true love. "We will find Henry and go home. We can be a family again. We can forget what happened in the caves and be happy together."

"I don't want to forget. I finally saw you for who you really are. And I don't want you near me or our son." she replied firmly, taking a step back as he advanced towards them.

Hook stuck his arm out in front of her, keeping himself between the feuding parents.

"Come on, Emma. This isn't you." Neal said softly, his voice sounding so helpless. "You don't love anyone but me. We've been through so much together, how could you? It's always been me. And in my heart, it'll always be you." he took one more step towards them as they countered it. Emma could hear the crackling fire of their campsite, knowing they must be close to the group again. Just a few more steps. Hook must've taken note of this too because when he looked over at her, his eyes said it all.

"In my heart, it will _never _be you. Not after this. Not after everything you've done." she said harshly, stepping back a few more paces as Hooks arms urged her to move.

"Emma?" a voice called from behind them. Neither one of them turned to respond, their eyes locked on the deadly weapon being wielded in front of them, now mere inches away.

But they knew it was David, and he followed his daughters stare and saw the source of their panic. It was Beafire, the blade pointed right towards the pirate and Emma, nightshade dripping down the shaft.

"Neal, what are you doing?" Snow chimed in, inching towards her daughter cautiously. She stood protectively by her side and grabbed her hand, Hook still in front of them.

"Well, first I intend to kill the legendary Captain Hook." he smirked, jousting the sword in the pirates direction, earning no reaction or fear from the man.

"I suppose I am a tad popular in the stories." Hook shrugged, not moving from his rooted spot in front of the royals.

"You don't have to do this." Emma said, shaking her head as she stepped up next to Hook much to his annoyance.

"It wont make her love you, you fool." Regina said, coming into view as she stepped out of the opposite side of the clearly. She walked over to the standoff and flicked her wrist in Beafire's direction, his blade turning to dust in a swirl of purple smoke.

"This has nothing to do with you, witch." he sneered at Regina, drawing a dagger from his holster.

"Actually, Emma has much to do with me. See, here's the thing with being an adult, Neal. You put childish grudges behind you to achieve a common goal. That goal is finding Henry and I will _not _let you stand in the way of my son." she threatened, shooting her palm out towards him. A dark cloud of black fog lingered before it slowly cleared, Neal no longer where he stood.

"What did you do to him?" Snow asked, turning towards Regina.

"Sent him back to the mortal world. Now let's get some sleep. Tomorrow we face Pan and take Henry home." she explained simply, shooting Emma a quick understanding glare before laying back down on the blanket on the opposite side of the burning fire in the center of the clearing.

"She's right. We should all get some rest." Snow whispered, hugging her daughter lovingly before following David to their blankets on the ground beside Regina. The only other spot was on the other side of the flames, a few blankets spread out a few feet from the burning timber.

"I don't bite, love. Lay down. You're going to need all that fire in you to save your boy tomorrow." he urged, laying flat on his back, his arms above him, hands tucked underneath his head.

"So, are you really not going to say anything about what happened in the caves?" she asked, stepping over him to lay in the open space on top of the soft blankets. She left as much space as she could between them as she turned on her side, her hands cupped under her head. She looked at him even when his eyes continued to stare straight ahead, looking up at the dark sky.

"I hadn't planned on it, sweetheart." he said in a hushed voice, making sure not to wake the others.

"Is there any reason why you are passing up the rare opportunity to call me out in my moment of weakness?" she asked, still so conflicted by everything that has happened on this island. She never expected this from him. His strength kept her strong and confident on the treacherous journey to find her son. And by this time tomorrow night, they would all be back in Storybooke if all went according to plan. And if it didn't, and she died before getting the chance to go home, she had to talk to him now. She had to clear the air, clear her mind. Because after tonight, she might not have the chance. No one had ever defeated the man who took her son. And she might be one of the many failed. And Emma refused to die never talking to the man laying beside her.

"It wasn't a moment of weakness." he sighed heavily, still looking up at the sky. "You don't love me. And that is why I didn't feel the need to tease you about your admission. I simply don't believe it."

She was silent for what seemed like hours. Her mouth opened for a moment before she closed it, the words escaping her. She didn't expect this. She was ready to yell and fight and argue back and forth with him but she wasn't ready for him to dismiss it so casually.

"Oh." was the only word that left her lips, her voice barely a whisper as she said it. She looked away from him then, tucking her chin against her chest and curling her legs up. She was retreating into her self and even though she knew it, she couldn't stop it. If that was all he had to say about her darkest secret, what more could she do.

"Ok. Gnight then, Hook." she said, turning on her other side and closing her eyes as tight as she could, tears welling up behind her eyelids. This was the opposite of what she hoped would come of this confrontation. Because now, if she died tomorrow and didn't make it out of Neverland, she would feel so empty.

"I mean look at yourself, Swan." he said, turning on his side to look at her back as he watched her shoulders shake, no doubt from silent tears. "You couldn't possibly care for me. I'm a one handed pirate with a drinking problem. And you. You are _perfection." _he enunciated, touching her hip with his hand, stoking his thumb over the bone that stuck out from above her jeans.

He watched the back of her head, her light blonde hair cascading down her shoulder blades as she silently disagreed with him.

"You are so much more then that. _So _much more." she repeated, turning back around to face him, her hands tucking back under her face as she looked up at him, her hair falling off one shoulder and down to the blanket.

"I'm really not, love. I've been around a very long time. I've lived a lot of different lives. I've traveled this world and many more. And a one handed pirate with a drinking problem is all I'll ever be. So you see, lass? You can't possibly care for me." he explained himself, hoping to make her understand.

"You're an insufferable and condescending jackass. But I never said I cared for you." she challenged, reaching her hands across he space to rest on either side of his face. "Because I don't care for you." He leaned into her touch, kissing the inside of her palm. She smiled at the sweetness of his gesture. "I said I loved you."

He opened his mouth to say something, no doubt snarky and dismissive, but she stopped him. And the words she said made all the rude comments fall away from his lips, his eyes narrowing with annoyance.

"And if I die tomorrow, don't you _dare_ think I didn't mean it." she assured him firmly.

"Don't say that, love." he muttered, moving his hand from her hipbone to circle around her waist, pulling her against him hard, her chest crashing against his. "You are _not _going to die. We are going to get your boy and we are _all _going to get the hell out of Neverland." he promised, leaning down to press his lips roughly against hers. She kissed him back with more desperation then she even knew she had. She ran one hand up his chest while the other wrapped around his neck, pressing her body closer against his.

"You don't know that." she breathed against his lips, the hand that was against his chest was now undoing his shirt buttons effortlessly. She pushed his shirt off his back, trailing her fingers over her bare muscles slowly, chills taking over his body.

"Aye, lass. I do know that. Because there is no way that tomorrow could play out that would end in me letting Pan win. And even less of a way in which he would take your life." he promised, his accent only turning her on more. He smirked down at her before ripping her tank top from her body, her blonde hair falling around her face in soft waves.

"You're so bloody beautiful." he said, his jaw clenched as he looked at her body. He quickly pushed her jeans over her small bottom and down her legs before she kicked them off to the dirt ground beside the blanket. She removed his just as fast before throwing one leg over his lap, straddling him in just her bra and panties. He was completely bare underneath her, his body hard with muscle beneath her small hands.

"My parents are literally right there." Emma laughed softly, throwing her head back with embarrassment before leaning down against his chest, letting him capture her lips tenderly. He wrapped his arm around her back as she arched it into his touch, grinding her hips slightly against him when she felt how much he wanted her.

"You'll just have to contain your shouting, darling." he smirked, moving her panties to the side before pushing into her, a sharp intake of breathe was all Emma let escape her throat. He pushed further into her again and again, pulling the back of her neck down hard before capturing her mouth to suppress her screams. A feminine moan left her lips and disappeared into his mouth as she kissed him hard, grinding her hips on top of him.

A quiet shuffle came from across the fire causing Emma to tumble off of Hook and crash to her side. She threw a blanket over both of their bodies and peeked over from between her fingers as she covered her face with embarrassment. It was just Regina turning over in her sleep, her back still to them.

Emma exhaled with relief, running her fingers through her hair and throwing the blanket over her head as she screamed quietly. Hook yanked the covers from her face with a laugh and pulled her against him, handing over her jeans and tank top. She put them back on as he did the same.

"You're not going to die tomorrow, Swan. Pirates honor." he smirked over at her when he noticed her eye lids closing slowly.

"I trust you." she whispered, her voice soft and sleepy as she scooted closer to him, her eyes closed.

"Gnight, love." he whispered, kissing the top of her head as she curled into his side, his eyes shutting soon after her rhythmic breathing put him to sleep.


End file.
